Untitled for the moment
by xoxbreyoxo
Summary: I’m…I’m tearing your family apart, Booth. How can you be so nonchalant about that?”
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **I do not own Bones, these character's belong to HH

Parker pulled open his backpack to check he had packed everything. He had spent lots of weekends with his Daddy so he knew that he needed clothes for two days and an extra set in case they did something that got him too messy. He had packed pajamas too, even though he had some already there and the same with his toothbrush. Reaching down to the bottom he was glad to find the soft arm of his favorite stuffed animal before pulling out his Scooby Doo wallet to check it for a third time. ID card: _check!_, emergency credit card from Daddy: _check!_, his card with all of Mommy and Daddy's phone numbers: _check!_, and lastly Dr. Bones' card with her numbers and address: _check!_

The yellow car pulled up to the curb as the four year old was zipping his bag shut and the driver hopped out to get the little boy secured before returning to the driver's seat.

"Where ya headin' kid?" the cabby questioned as he clicked his seatbelt into place.

"I need to get to the Jeffer…the Jeffrey…the Jeffersonian museum please."

***

"Parker!? What are you doing here? You're father must be worried sick!!" Bones was dialing her phone even as she approached the child on the security counter. She put the phone down when she saw the dried tear tracks on his chubby cheeks and pulled him into her arms.

"M-m-momma said I couldn't go to Daddy's house this weekend. Again. But I haven't seen you and Daddy in so many weeks and I m-m-miss him," Parker stuttered. "So I came here instead. It's not Daddy's house so I d-d-didn't break the r-r-rules. But I thought he m-might be here…" he trailed off, burying his head in Brennan's shoulder. She ran a soothing hand down his back as his breath began to even out.

"We called you as soon as he came in, Dr. Brennan," the security guard on duty explained. "A cab dropped him off out front, and I recognized him as Agent Booth's son."

"Yes, thank you, James. If Agent Booth comes in, can you send him to my office, please?" With that she picked up her phone and Parker's bag and strode away. She hit speed dial and brought the phone to her ear.

Ring…ring…ring…ring…

"Booth."

"Booth, it's me. You need to get—"

"Hey Bones. So I was thinking, maybe we could pick up some—"

"You really need to come—"

"Maybe we could get some of the paperwork from the Nichols case out of the—"

"—here right now—"

"That's what I'm saying, Bones. I'll pick up some Thai—"

"Booth! Parker is here and—"

"I'm on my way." Click

"And he wants you…" She finished lamely to no one as she heard Parker snore quietly.

***

"Bones! Bones. Where's—"

"Shhh!! You're going to wake him up!" Brennan hustled her partner out of her office, quietly pulling the door shut behind her.

"What's going on? How'd he get here? Why didn't Rebecca call me??" Booth's line of questioning was infinite, so Brennan cut him off with a raise of her hand.

"He showed up about ten minutes before I called you. He fell asleep while we were on the phone. He took a cab. I called Rebecca's house but there wasn't an answer. And that's all I really know right now. He's very upset but he seems fine. He's mostly worried about getting in trouble." She watched as the worry lines and tense muscles relaxed the agent's panicked body. "He's fine, Booth. I promise."

"I know. I trust you. I just, I haven't seen him in almost seven weeks, Bones. She took him away." Booth sank back against the wall, pulling the anthropologist against him and pressing his lips to her temple.

"I know, Booth. And it's probably because of me. If we weren't…together …then she wouldn't have any reason to be this territorial. And for that I'm sorry. Maybe, maybe us all spending your visits with Parker together was a poor decision."

"Bones, no. Parker loves you. And, if you remember, it was _his_ idea. I didn't call you."

"I know, Booth. But he's just a child and…and because of me he's been kept from his father and you, a father, having your son withheld from you. I'm…I'm tearing your family apart, Booth. How can you be so nonchalant about that?" Brennan was angrily swiping at her face as she turned into her lover's embrace.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Not Updating

I am so sorry you guys, it took me forever to start working on this fic when I was able to step out of my Twilight frenzy, and I did. I have completed 5 more chapters for this, trying to make sure I knew where I was going before I started posting, so my story didn't start to veer off of where I wanted it to lead.

Last week my dog attempted to eat my flash drive that I keep my writing on so I can work on it anywhere. I _should_ have most if not all of the chapters backed up on my external drive, I'm just waiting for it to reformat or whatever it decided it needs to do. I promise to update every 'in progress' story by the end of the week.

I am **SO **sorry for not updating. I've been having internet issues and now this. I am so sorry guys!

xoxbreyoxo


End file.
